UHShe (Season 1)
The first season '''of ''UHShe''' consists of eight episodes; it premiered on June 28th, 2015 and concluded on July 12th, 2015. Players are given a cake and a wolf spawn egg (or a saddle) at the start of the tournament to use anytime during the game, although it is up to them to acquire bones to tame their wolf. Each episode is 16 minutes long. StacyPlays is the organizer of the series. The intro sequence was made by Finsgraphics and the music used was "Far Away" from the YouTube Audio/Music Library. The server is hosted by LearningMonkey. The season introduced the original eleven participants. Participants *AshleyMarieeGaming *Aureylian *HeyImBee *iHasCupquake *LDShadowlady *MKTheWorst *MousieMouse *NettyPlays *Shubble *StacyPlays *Yammy Elimination Episodes : ''Main article: List of UHShe (Season 1) episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Rank Table Kills Table ''List only the players that have killed another participant in UHShe: '' Trivia *MKTheWorst was the first to take damage. *iHasCupquake had the most subscribers at the time with 3 million subscribers, followed by LDshadowlady with over 1 million subscribers, and StacyPlays with over 600k. *HeyImBee was the only one to be part of the current Cube UHC roster. **StacyPlays and Heyimbee are both former Cube SMP members. ***However, HeyImBee returned in the second season of Cube SMP. **StacyPlays and HeyimBee both joined the Cube SMP in February 2014. *The series follows the traditional rules of UHC, however, a participant can create a Golden Apple with the use of certain types of flowers. It is still possible to create a Golden Apple with the use of golden ingots and golden blocks. **The episodes are a bit shorter than the standard 20 minutes, reduced to only 16 minutes. **Also, participants are given a wolf spawn egg, this item can be used anytime during the game. *HeyImBee is the only Australian to be participating in the first season. *Players were asked if they want a wolf spawn egg or a saddle for their starter kit, but all participants ended up choosing the wolf egg. *Ashley lost the footage of episodes 4 & 5, resolving to skip the days those episodes were scheduled to be uploaded and resuming with episode 6. Ashley Confirmation *Aureylian was the first person to draw blood as well as the first person to ever kill another player. *MousieMouse is the first person to be eliminated in UHShe history. *A blood chain occured in the first season: **Mousie and Lizzie killed by Aureylian. **Aureylian and Bee killed by Ashley. **Ashley and Cupquake killed by MK. **MK, Stacy, and Netty killed by Shubble. **Shubble is killed by Yammy. *In the After Call, Ashley was present in the call, but not in the server. Aureylian could not make it because she was busy with a meeting. *More participants were invited to this event, but couldn't make it because of their scheduling. **DulJuice is one of the participants to have received an invitation but could not make it to the recording because she was busy working at a camp.Dul's Invitation **Sqaishey was another, and in a comment of episode 23 of Cake Quest, Stacy confirmed that Sqaishey was not able to record when they needed to.Cake Quest, Episode 23Sqaishey's Invitation **It is also rumored that AmyLee33 and Aphmau were going to compete, and AmyLee eventually joined Season 2. See Also * UHShe Elimination Gallery UHshe Logo 2.png UHshe Logo.png UHshe - AshleyMariee.png UHshe - Aureylian.png bee uhshe.png UHshe - iHasCupquake.png UHshe - LDShadowlady.png UHshe - MKTheWorst.png UHshe - MousieMouse.png UHshe - NettyPlays.png UHshe - Shubble.png UHshe - Stacy.png UHshe - Yammy.png References Category:Ended series Category:UHShe Category:Minecraft series Category:Series